Shooting Star
by natasha.videbaek
Summary: This is a reaction fic to Shooting Star. It's basically how I imagine Kurt and Blaine's conversation went, when they talked together that evening. Because I refuse to believe that Blaine wouldn't talk to Kurt after a traumatic experience like that.


**From Blaine:  
**received at 4pm  
_I love you._

It was just three simple words on his screen, why were they making him so uncomfortable? It's not like Kurt didn't know, Blaine had told him plenty of times, even after the break-up. But there was just something about this text that made Kurt's insides turn uncomfortably. Like something was wrong. Very wrong. He had just gotten out of class when he pulled out his phone to remind Rachel that it was her turn to go grocery shopping. The text was sent over an hour ago, and Blaine hadn't sent anything since. That was one of the things that made Kurt worry the most, usually Blaine would be very careful not to overstep or make Kurt uncomfortable by telling him how much he still cared. But there was nothing, not even an explanation of his sudden need to tell Kurt how he felt. It was only later, when he came home to Rachel's tearstained face that he found out what was going on.

In that moment, it was like Kurt's entire world collapsed. Everything he'd build for himself here in New York, suddenly didn't seem to matter, all that mattered was Blaine. The first few minutes were spend crying into Rachel's shoulder, but then he pulled back, sniffling slightly, and declared that he needed to talk to Blaine. Kurt tried texting him, repeatedly, practically begging him to pick up the phone. He tried calling too, listening to Blaine's voicemail every time before hanging up. Blaine's voice soothed a little, but it still couldn't compare to actually _talking_ to him. Later, Rachel came in and informed him that the school had been cleared out and that no one got hurt, but he didn't stop trying to reach Blaine. The amount of phone calls and texts he had sent by now, were probably going to come back and haunt him later, though in that moment Kurt couldn't think of anything but talking to Blaine. Until they talked, it wasn't real. It wasn't enough. He just repeated the same actions over and over again. Call, listen to voicemail, hang up, call again. While Kurt kept calling over and over again, he had plenty of time to remember all the things he had done Blaine wrong, all the things he needed to say and apologize for. Which only made him more desperate for Blaine to answer.

It was probably around one in the morning when Blaine finally picked up, sounding tired and hoarse. _Probably from crying. _"Blaine," Kurt breathed out, finally letting the tears spill over, rolling silently down his cheeks. Blaine was here, on the phone with him. He was okay. _Or at least he's going to be_, Kurt thought.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said quietly, trying to sound happy, though he felt like crying again. Kurt had been calling him all night, probably worried out of his mind, and Blaine couldn't decide whether he should laugh or cry. "I'm guessing you heard about what happened at McKinley."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to talk as normal as possible, though his voice still quivered slightly. "Yeah, I heard. How are you holding up?"

Blaine sighed, a bit shakily. "I'm okay. I'm really sorry about the text I sent earlier, I just wanted to make sure you knew if I didn't- If I…" Blaine stopped, his throat closing up.

Kurt closed his eyes. "I know," he whispered. "I know, honey," he said soothingly, not even caring that he let the nickname slip. "I love you too. So, so much."

Blaine didn't say anything for a while, just listening to Kurt's breath and trying to calm himself down. "Please keep talking," he said quietly, sounding so fragile that it almost made Kurt cry again.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt said, feeling helpless. He wanted to help Blaine so badly, but he had no idea what to do. Normally, he would just scoop Blaine into his arms and hold him while he cried, but he couldn't do that now. Not anymore, that was a thing of the past.

"You…" Blaine hesitated for a moment. "You could sing? I just want to hear your voice."

Kurt nodded, though Blaine could see him. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that…" He thought about what to sing and just chose the first thing that came to mind. "Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before…" he sang, letting all his emotions pour into it. Blaine was silent through the entire song, only his steady breathing made Kurt sure that he was still there.

"Until my dying day…" Kurt finished, not holding the note as long as he normally would have. His voice had been shaking slightly throughout the entire song, so he decided not to be too bold right now. There was a faint sniffling sound on the other end. "Blaine? Are- are you crying?"

"No, no I'm fine," Blaine said quickly, though his voice betrayed him. "I'm sorry. It's just, this used to be our song, and it… It brings up a lot of memories."

"I'm sorry, it was just the first thing that came to mind, I didn't mean to upset you," Kurt said, immediately feeling terrible for making Blaine cry. He had probably done that enough today.

"It's okay," Blaine said, sounding genuine. "I don't mind."

Kurt nodded and sighed. "I really wish I could be with you right now. Just, see you, or hug you, or just do _something_," he said, a bit frustrated. "I wish I could help."

"You are helping," Blaine said softly. "You might not be physically, but you're here with me. That means a lot."

"I love you."

It took a moment for Blaine to reply, he could barely get a word out and Kurt was scared he had started crying again. "I love you, too."

It was only later that night when Kurt was lying in his bed that it occurred to him, that Blaine wasn't the only of his friends who had been in the school. He instantly felt bad about it, but after all, he didn't love any of them the way he loved Blaine. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore, – at least not to himself – he still loved Blaine. He had meant what he told Adam in the dance studio, that he wanted to get over Blaine, but now he wasn't so sure. Though he definitely wasn't going to rush into anything because of what happened today. He wanted to be sure. It also struck him that the first song he had thought of singing to Blaine was a really intense love song. _Their song. _Okay, maybe he hadn't moved on as much as he'd originally thought. Though, he didn't really mind as much anymore.


End file.
